oryndiilfandomcom-20200214-history
Isaevi Imperium
The''' Solus-Empire of the Isaevi Imperium''' is an Utvervolk imperial state on Isaevi, the third incarnation of the Empire to occur on Oryndiil it has been one of three major imperial forces, on par once with the Herenami Rex and Casorian Empire, the latter proving to be its downfall. History The lands that comprise the Isaevi Imperium have been inhabited for thousands of years. For most of this time, the land was occupied by various city states, who fought and traded with each other. In time, the city states merged together, forming the Federation of the Sun. This new state expanded rapidly across the western side of Isaevi, but, eventually, a figure known only as Solus arose, claiming himself to be the Sun-God incarnate, and proclaiming himself the Mwenkiongozi of a united Isaevine nation. However, this new "sun-blessed empire" was doomed. Within two hundred years the Casorian Empire encroached upon the shores of the continent, for two more centuries of constant warfare, they would chip away the Imperium's vassals. By 184 AC the Imperium was shattered, and the title of Mwenkiongozi disestablished. In 276 AC the Imperium's sovereign land was annexed into the Casorian Empire, the title of Mwenkiongozi added to the Emperor's lengthy style. In 945 AC the people, in an ever increasingly rebellious and anarchic Isaevi, moved against the local imperial government, began to demand for their Mwenkiongozi to return. When the Emperor himself appeared in Musana, in full traditional regalia, the people saw what was a gesture of goodwill, as sacrilege. The tribal elite sought out the descendents of the Sun-Kings, and came across a lowly noble, recently ascended to his provencial title. Accepting the mantle of Mwenkiongozi, Duoam I re-established the Isaevi Imperium, calling upon the Herenami Rex to enter a military alliance and repel the Casorian Empire from both their continents. This entire endeavour was doomed to fail, in two years the entire experiment was at an end, Duoam put to death along with the Tenogadi of the Herenami. The third and final rise of the Imperium was without bloodshed, for milenia the Casorian Empire was falling apart, losing land and power and the Isaevi wished their part of the prize. In 2001 AC, the Imperium was re-established and the Solus Summit held, to call forth a new Mwenkiongozi to lead the nation. Invited also were representatives from the traditional vassal states of the Imperium who wished to once again pledge their loyalty. The Imperium's revival was thanks to the Protectorate of Casoria, who without an Emperor left the Imperium nothing to be disloyal to. Government The Isaevi Imperiam is an absolute imperial monarchy with the Mwenkiongozi as the Head of State, he extends the right of consul to the Tribune of Chieftains who advise and govern the provinces of the Empire. The Mwenkiongozi also keeps an immediate council of advisors to fufill civil roles. The Imperium succession forbids a woman to hold the divine crown as they are not fit to hear the words of the gods, however they are deemed fit to hold Grand Chiefdoms, holding titles equal to a Casorian King or Tshenlai Dazhu. Current Imperium Line of Succession Category:Isaevi Country Category:Imperial Category:Empire